La Distance
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: SasuNaru. Songfic. OS. Sasuke est de retour à Konoha mais il persiste à garder ses distances avec Naruto et les autres.


**Titre : La Distance**

**Auteur : ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan **(seul spécimen de son espèce, la tomochan est une créature fanatique, perverse, yaoiste autant que yuriste, et une hérétique…)

**Résumé :** SasuNaru. Songfic. OS. Sasuke est de retour à Konoha mais il persiste à garder ses distances avec Naruto et les autres.

**Couple : **SasuNaru

**Rating : **K+

**disclamer :** les perso ne sont pas à moi... merde alors, sinon ce serait pas un shonen, mais un shonen-AI xD

**o§O§°§O§o**

**Nda 1 :** Ce qui est bien avec les oneshot, c'est que ça n'engage à rien (je dis ça parce que en ce moment, les suites j'y arrive pas trop...). Troisième songfic et je crois que je progresse dans ce domaine. Mais à vous de voir (si vous avez lu les deux autres bien sur n.n)

Voilà ben il est 1h40 du matin, je me suis fait chié toute la journée sans rien pouvoir faire de productif, et là je viens de finir un super dessin et après avoir écouter une chanson en boucle, j'ai qu'une envie : écrire une songfic. (tomochan étrange… bon en même temps c'est un animal classé « cas particulier » donc on lui pardonne u.u)

**Nda 2 :** Bref ù.u La chanson est « La Distance » écrite par Alex Beaupain et interprétée par Grégoire Leprince-Ringuet & Louis Garrel, pour « Les Chansons d'Amour », un film français sorti au cinéma y a pas longtemps, que je n'ai toujours pas vu (T.T) mais j'ai craqué sur la bande-annonce et surtout les chansons du film (y en a des pas mal mine de rien, si si je vous jure)

BREF ! (je comprends pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à me concentrer en ce moment, c'est fou èé) les paroles de « La Distance » m'ont trop fait pensé à Naruto et Sasuke dès que je l'ai entendu. (Cherchez pas la musique, elle n'est pas géniale lool)

**o§O§°§O§o**

**La Distance**

**o§O§°§O§o**

Il est revenu.

Sasuke est revenu. Quand Sakura-chan est venue me l'annoncer en pleine nuit, j'ai d'abord cru que c'était encore un songe qui ne se réaliserait pas avant des siècles. Mais je me suis levé et je l'ai suivie, le cœur battant à tout rompre et les poumons gonflés d'un espoir intarissable. Personne ne peut imaginer la joie que j'ai ressentie quand je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Il avait tué Orochimaru et vengé sa famille grâce la mort d'Itachi.

Et il était de retour à Konoha.

_Le mystère de tes yeux las_

_Ce mystère qu'en faire ? Tu ne sais pas_

_Le secret de ton Etat_

_Des secrets j'en ai des tas_

Mais, il n'était plus vraiment là.

Il y a comme un mur entre nous. Un mur qu'il a lui-même construit depuis bien longtemps et que je n'arrive pas à faire tomber. Il me sépare de lui. Il a créé une frontière entre son monde et le mien, et sans son accord, il me sera impossible de le rejoindre de l'autre côté. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout essayé pour le passer. Son regard est vidé de toute émotion, il reste impassible, il ne dit jamais rien, sinon le strict nécessaire, il est froid avec Sakura-chan et Kakashi-sensei, il est distant avec moi.

Malgré tout, il y a quelque chose qui brille encore au fond de ses prunelles ténébreuses. Mais quoi ? J'en sais rien et pourtant, il y a encore cette lueur en lui. C'est à mes yeux, un mystère de plus qui le concerne mais dont il me laisse entrevoir l'existence. Peut-être pour m'encourager inconsciemment, ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrive pas à le cacher.

Mais c'est devenu une brèche dans sa muraille.

Après plusieurs semaines, j'avais réussi à capter un regard, alors qu'il m'ignorait depuis son retour. En fait, c'est arrivé par accident. Je le fixais, perdu dans mes pensées, et je suis brusquement tombé dans le gouffre de ses yeux. C'est là que j'ai vu cette lueur, la faible flamme de mon espoir. Et cet échange s'est prolongé… Je sentais qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à affronter mon regard, et qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses traits ne laissaient rien paraître mais ses yeux trahissaient cette impression de confusion.

La seule faille qu'il m'ait laissée connaître.

Ce mystère dans les yeux de Sasuke, plus j'y pense, plus elle ressemble à une sorte de secret. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas l'obliger à me donner plus. Cette fissure dans sa muraille, elle ne s'élargira pourtant pas toute seule. Mais je peux comprendre ce que c'est de vouloir garder certaines choses secrètes. Moi aussi j'ai des secrets. En moi, j'ai quelque chose dont personne ne doit connaître l'existence. Kyuubi. C'est mon démon, au sens propre comme au figuré. C'est une des nombreuses choses qui ne doivent pas être su. Mais j'ai d'autres secrets. Comme ces larmes que j'ai versées tous les soirs en repensant à ma faiblesse, en me repassant en boucle ce moment où j'avais laissé filé Sasuke. Parce que je n'étais pas assez fort, parce qu'il voulait briser nos liens.

Parce que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

_Cette barrière entre nous_

_Cette barrière qu'en faire ? Ce garde-fou_

_Passé la frontière de ton état_

_Les pieds sur tes terres… Regarde-moi_

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je suis en face de toi, qu'il pleut comme ce jour-là, est-ce que je te suis toujours aussi inutile ? Alors qu'après que je t'ai posé cette question, tu me réponds à nouveau que je suis ton meilleur ami…

Une chaleur rare se répand en moi, la même que j'ai ressenti la première fois que ces mots ont traversé ta bouche. Cette impression de ne plus être seul que tu as toi-même engendrée à deux reprises, c'est elle qui agrandi la faille de ton mur et qui me laisse le traverser.

Mais tu restes stoïque, la tête baissée, tu évites de me voir, tu refuses d'adhérer à la chute de ta muraille, tu préfères l'ignorer.

Tu préfères m'ignorer.

Mais tu ne sais plus quoi en faire. Cette barrière que tu as dressée spécialement pour moi, maintenant que je te fais face et que tes yeux n'arrivent presque plus à me fuir, elle ne te serre plus à rien. Malgré ça, tu persiste dans ton silence et ne me laisses pas voir cette lueur dans tes yeux de pierre.

Mais merde Sasuke… Je suis là, de ton côté, maintenant et depuis toujours, je suis devant toi, et mon regard que tu t'entêtes bêtement d'ignorer te hurle, te supplie :

« REGARDE MOI »

_Il faudra bien que tu t'avances_

_Si on veut combler la distance_

_Entre nous_

Même si tu t'entêtes, la raison pour laquelle tu m'as laissé des indices et qui m'a permis de te rejoindre de l'autre côté du mur, c'est parce que tu veux qu'on se rapproche non ? Je te connais, si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu faire comme quand on été petit, ignorer mon existence, quitte à me briser.

Parce que je n'étais rien à tes yeux.

Mais aujourd'hui, tu me l'avoues toi-même, je suis tout ce qu'il te reste. Alors bordel, fais ce pas vers moi, donne moi la preuve que ce mystère qui se cache en toi existe bel et bien ! Que ce n'est pas moi qui me le suis inventé pour ne pas succomber à ton rejet. S'il te plaît, réduis cette distance entre nous…

Mais il ne se passe rien. Je pourrais abandonner. Ca ne me mène à rien de m'accrocher à lui de cette manière, n'est-ce pas ? Cet espoir… il est vain…

Mais alors que je pense avoir une fois de plus échoué, tu lèves les yeux. Tu as senti que j'allais m'écrouler. Ce que me dis ton regard est très clair et en voyant la tête de désespéré que je fais, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire. Un sourire ironique.

Mais ce sont tes yeux qui parlent pour toi.

_**Il faudrait t'accrocher plus fort**_

_**Si tu veux t'accrocher encore**_

_**A mon cou**_

Tu es cruel. Tu sais combien je souffre n'est-ce pas ? Ce bonheur immense qu'a été ton retour, vaut-il tant de peines ? Ton sourire cassant, je le hais autant que toi. Et tu t'amuses sûrement de me faire du mal.

_Sur tes terres il fait si froid_

_Cet hiver qu'en faire ? Ne vois-tu pas_

_Que du sol au ciel de ton état_

_Tout n'est que gel… Réchauffe-toi_

J'ai si froid.

De mon côté, il y avait encore un peu de chaleur, que cette mystérieuse flamme créait. Mais ici, avec toi, tout est froid. Ce feu n'est pas assez fort pour me donner espoir. De l'espoir j'en avais avant de croiser ton regard. Alors, tu as changé d'avis ? Tu préfères reconstruire un nouveau mur, ériger une nouvelle barrière, et tant qu'à y faire, me garder prisonnier dans cette atmosphère d'hiver ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Oui, qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter ?

J'étais déjà prisonnier de toi bien avant de passer ta muraille.

Mais toi, tu es aveugle. Tu as toujours fais celui auquel rien n'échappe, mais tu n'as jamais vu ça, hein ? Toi, avec ton œil spécial, tes pouvoirs spéciaux, et ton caractère de merde, tout aussi spécial, ce truc là t'as toujours échappé. Tu l'as jamais remarqué et pourtant tu t'es pas gêné pour retourner cette saloperie contre moi. Tu me testais, et là encore tu me testes, parce que tu vois qu'il y a quelque chose, mais tu ne sais pas quoi, alors tu veux connaître les limites pas vrai ?

Et comme tu peux le voir, je reste là, je continue de te supplier du regard. Mais la pluie me transperce, elle s'imprègne dans mes vêtements pour pénétrer ma peau par tous ses porcs et me gèle jusqu'à l'os. Mais même là, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la pluie qui me donne si froid, ou simplement toi, ton sourire dur et ce regard qui est censé éteindre ma dernière lueur d'espoir.

Tout autour de moi est gelé.

Mais il y a toujours cette chaleur dans mon cœur que tu ne parviens pas à faire disparaître par ton attitude hautaine et détestable. Ce sentiment qui m'a poussé pendant tellement d'années à te courir après à travers le monde. Cette sensation qui me faisait tant de bien quand je repensais à notre passé commun, à toutes ces choses qui nourrice cette agréable douceur.

Et c'est grâce à cette chaleur que je veux transformer ton monde en NOTRE monde.

La distance, j'en ai toujours eu rien à faire, après tout. Et c'est pas parce que de ton côté, tout est gelé du sol au ciel, que je vais laisser ton cœur devenir réellement un glaçon. Tu sais, je préférais quand tu faisais semblant d'en être un… Si tu me laisses faire…

Je pourrais te réchauffer. J'ai assez de chaleur pour deux.

_Il faudra bien que tu t'avances_

_Si on veut combler la distance_

_Entre nous_

Fais pas cette tête. J'ai toujours été positif et têtu, tu l'avais pas oublié, hein ? Il y a quelque chose que tu dois entrer dans ta tête de petit con buté. C'est qu'avec moi, y a pas de limites, y a pas de frontières, y a pas de barrières ou de murailles qui tiennent.

Alors oublies ces conneries et fais ce foutu pas vers moi pour unir nos deux mondes.

_**Il faudrait t'accrocher plus fort**_

_**Si tu veux t'accrocher encore**_

_**A mon cou**_

Essaies pas de me faire lâcher prise, c'est peine perdue. Tu sais bien que je suis aussi obstiné que toi et que quand j'ai un objectif en vue, rien ni personne ne peut m'empêcher de l'atteindre.

Mon objectif c'est toi.

Depuis toujours c'est le cas. Depuis que je te connais tu es un songe impossible à atteindre. Mais aussi sûr que je deviendrais Hokage, je réussirais à te tirer vers moi.

Je resterais accroché à toi, même après t'avoir obtenu.

_Le mystère de tes yeux las_

_Ce petit mystère il tient à quoi ?_

_Ce pauvre mystère en sale état_

_**N'as rien à faire entre tes bras…**_

Ton sourire devient plus doux. Tu réduis à néant cet espace trop grand, cette distance qui a déjà trop existée entre toi et moi. Je les sens ces bras qui m'enserrent, je les sens tes lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes. Et c'est avec joie que je partage ma chaleur avec toi. Ton regard ne brille plus de ce petit mystère. Il n'y a plus de secret. Maintenant je sais. J'ai trouvé ce que c'était que ce petit mystère.

Tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime.

Tant pis pour la flamme que cette lueur alimentait. Elle peut s'éteindre tranquillement. Maintenant il y a un plus grand feu pour nous réchauffer. Ce mystère que nous avons tous les deux gardés en secret peut s'effacer. Il n'a plus de raison d'être, tout comme la distance, il a disparu.

Ce n'est plus lui que je garde contre mon cœur pour qu'il ne m'échappe jamais, ce n'est plus lui que mes bras protègent pour du froid de tes hivers…

C'est toi.

**o§O§°§O§o**

**OWARI**

**o§O§°§O§o**

Au départ je voulais faire une fin triste. J'ai un peu détourné la chanson comme je le voulais, ma bonne humeur a pris le dessus, ça m'énerve lool. Je pense pas que ça est dérangé beaucoup de monde que ces deux têtes de mules finissent ensemble, ne ? lool Mais si jamais j'ai le temps je ferais une autre songfic avec la même chanson, cette fois dans la vallée de la fin. (là on se doute déjà que ça sera plus fidèle aux paroles lol)

Je m'excuse si à la fin, Sasuke n'est pas… LE Sasuke lool. Moi j'aime bien respecter les caractères des perso le plus possible. J'aime TOUTES les fics sasunaru, bien sûr, mais celles sur lesquelles je craque sont celles où les caractères des personnages sont le plus respectés ! n.n (répétitions, je sais, mais là c'est juste mes commentaires et mes avis personnels alors comme je suis fatigué, on me pardonne xD)

Bon je demande quand même quelques reviews. :p je suis plutôt satisfaite, mais si il y a des défauts je suis d'accord pour les connaître (ça ne peut que m'aider à progresser après tout non ?) et entre nous, même si c'est juste pour dire « wééé c'est génial », ben un commentaire, ça me fait toujours sauter de joie nyu n.n

…OxO. Ola ! J'ai carrément mis 3h pour ce OS XP je vais peut-être me coucher…

A la prochaine !!


End file.
